


Meeting The Family

by jacelitwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9683402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacelitwood/pseuds/jacelitwood
Summary: Simon gets Raj to meet his mom and sister.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Im boarding this ship so hard, And Todd liked my tweet asking if Simon and Raj were ever going to commicate, so i'm taking this as a yes.

Simon and Raj walked up towards his house, Simon went to go get Raj and bring him back. 

Raj smirked, "Babe you shouldn't have worn that suit, because now I'm hard!"

Simon rolled his eyes at Raj, "If you say anything sexual around my mother, I will end you!"

Raj chuckled, "End me how? Because we know you're threats are empty with nothing but love."

Simon groaned smacking his forehead, "Just shut up! Oh you're grounded!" Simon points down to his pants. 

Raj sighed then let out a little pout, "You're such a stick in the mud!"

Simon ignores him and put in his key to open the door, he called out, "MOM IM BACK!"

Elaine came from the kitchen, smiling at Raj, "So this is the man that has swept my monkey off his feet."

Raj let out a chuckle, Simon glared at him, then turned back to his mother, "Yes mom! This is Raj, Raj this is my mom Elaine."

Raj held it his hand to shake hers, she took his hand, he smiled, "Now I see where Simon gets his good looks from."

Elaine laughed at Raj's flattery, "I like him!" She winked at Simon. 

Simon smiled at his mom approving of Raj, Rebecca was in the kitchen and Simon did a quick introduction, Simon helped set the table ready for dinner. 

The table was set and the conversation began, Elaine asked Raj, "So how did you meet my monkey?"

Raj wanted to laugh at the nickname, "We uh-"

Simon being his savior, pinching his cheek, He's a little shy! We met at Clary's new friend Izzy's little brothers birthday party."

Elaine nodded at the information being given, deciding to ask more questions, "Where do you work Raj?"

Raj looked over at Simon, being totally unprepared for these questions, clearing his throat, using his tunes as an excuse, "Uh Tattoo Parlor!"

Rebecca eyes widened with Interest, "Wow! Those do look like some sick Tattoos!"

Simon nodding, running his free hand in Raj's hair, "He's really good at it mom!"

Raj tuned smiling at Simon running his hand through his hair. 

Elaine eyed Raj's tattoo's, "Simon! You don't have any do you?!"

Simon removed his hand from Raj's hair, shaking his head, "No! Definitely not! There not my thing."

Elaine let out a breath in relief, "Oh thank goodness!"

The rest of the dinner went smoothly, Raj offered to help wash the dishes but Elaine told him he was the guest, Simon went to help while Raj waited. 

Simon asked his mom if Raj can stay the night, she said it was okay, Simon walked over toward Raj smiling, "I asked my mom if you can stay the night, she said it was okay."

Raj smirked nodding, "Cool! I hope you have something my size though babe."

Simon smirked back, "Who said anything about wearing pjs."

Raj chuckled following Simon up the stairs, Simon closed the door behind him, mashing his lips against Raj's, Raj smirked against the kiss, leaning Simon against his bed. 

Simon slipped his tongue into Raj's mouth, moving his hand to his hair.

Rebecca opened Simon's door, "Hey Simon can I borrow your phone char- REALLY SIMON?!!!"

Simon pulled away groaning pushing Raj off of him, "BECKY CANT YOU KNOCK?!"

Raj was avoiding making eye contact with Rebecca. 

Rebecca folded her arms, "Glad I didn't! Mom is just downstairs!"

Simon rolled his eyes at her, he loved his sister to death but she needs to learn to freaking knock on a door, "What do you want?" groaning in annoyance. 

Rebecca looked over at Raj who was avoiding eye contact with her, looking back at Simon, "I wanted to borrow your phone changer!"

Simon grunted then threw his phone charger at her, "Okay you can go now."

Rebecca caught the charger the pointed at the two of them, "Oh no! Raj has to stay in the separate bedroom."

Simon frowned at her, "I'm 18! And it's not like he can get me pregnant!"

Raj smirked at the comment, "Well-"

Simon glared at him, the glare saying don't even joke right now. 

Raj quickly shut up when he saw that look Simon gave him, he knew when it was time to keep his mouth shut. 

Simon ran a hand through his hair, "I'll keep it cracked, we don't do anything."

Raj sighed loudly folding his arms, staring at Simon's ceiling.

Rebecca rolled her eyes at the both of them, "Fine! But if I so as hear any of either of you moaning during the night, I will cut you both!" she stomped out annoyed. 

Simon and Raj laughed then Simon leaned into kiss him, grinning, "There's nothing wrong with cuddling."

Raj chuckled, the both of them changing to get comfortable, Raj being shirtless, by Simon's demand, Raj, kissed Simons shoulder, "Goodnight Monkey!"

Simon turned over, flicking Raj on the forehead, "NEVER AGAIN!"

Raj laughed so hard earning a bang on the wall from Rebecca.


End file.
